Don Lanford
Don Lanford(ランフォード Ranfoudo) Appearance Don Lanford is a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. His hair is cut like it's a bother, leaving it somewhat uneven as if he doesn't care. His gaze is stern; though it is not without the caring aura that he exudes in every action. His skin is slightly darkened, and his eyes are a fierce azure, which are said to bore into the souls of everyone he stares at. His toned figure, along with his image, causes many to regard him as 'handsome'. Don wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. He wears a badge on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Don's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Don wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Don wears armour on one arm that's cursed, which has an ornate crest with a long, segmented section, each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armoured boots are dark brown and gold. Personality Synopsis History Equipment *'Fragarch('戦神の剣 (フラガラック), Furagaku, Irish for The Retaliator, Japanese for Sword of the War God): Fragarach is a specially designed sword, forged by a highly skilled blacksmith in order to combat the demonic—or rather, its statistics are completely maxed in durability, light-weight, sharpness, and size; being called 'the perfect sword'; though interestingly, its physical appearance seems more akin to that of a sort of skeleton key. The shaft of Fragarach has a textured, dark brown colour, with brass edges. The teeth that serve as the 'cutting blade' are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side; the blade itself is long and extravagant, being almost as long as Don is tall. The guard is an off-blue colour, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias; which are the last letter in the Greek alphabet (Ω) as it is elongated to form a wing-like shape of sorts; and finally, the pommel is a dark blue cone. This sword was forged by Iris Maggio, who found that the metal she had found during her travel's actually slowed the down the process of Don's demonic corruption, resulting in her making the blade and arm gauntlet for him to help him live a lot longer as a human. Magic & Abilities Trivia Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Team Denix Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman